A voltage regulator is an electrical component designed to automatically output a constant voltage level to a load. Voltage regulators are able to output a constant voltage level when a voltage input to the regulator is above a minimum threshold. The minimum threshold is typically much larger than the constant voltage level the regulator is designed to output. In a low-dropout (LDO) regulator, the minimum threshold of the input voltage is closer to the voltage level of the output voltage, but remains some amount higher than the output voltage. When the input voltage falls below the minimum threshold of the regulator, the regulator may no longer function as designed.